vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Elizabeth Forbes
Elizabeth "Liz" Forbes era un personaje recurrente principal de The Vampire Diaries hasta su muerte en la Temporada 6. Liz era la sheriff de Mystic Falls y un miembro del Consejo Fundador. Ella era la ex-esposa del fallecido miembro del Consejo Bill Forbes, quien resultó ser gay, y la madre de Caroline. Ella inicialmente batalló por aceptar la identidad de Caroline como vampiro, pero con el tiempo ella aprendió a amar a su hija por quien es. Primeros años Elizabeth Forbes nació y se crió en Mystic Falls . Ella es un miembro de las familias fundadoras. Ella fue a la escuela secundaria, junto con Miranda Sommers y Kelly Donovan, quien no le gustaba. Ella también había conocido Logan Fell desde que tenía seis años. Ella, junto con los miembros de las familias fundadoras se plantearon otros con el conocimiento que los vampiros existen y que podrían regresar a Mystic Falls en cualquier momento. Liz se elevó a odiar a los vampiros, considerando que son monstruos.Se casó y tuvo una hija, Caroline, pero finalmente se divorció de su marido, que era homosexual. En algún momento, se convirtió en el sheriff de la ciudad. Primera temporada Sheriff Forbes parece tener una relación tensa con su hija Caroline, pero ella se preocupa por su bienestar. Cuando Caroline se emborrachó en el Mystic Grill , su madre, el camarero arrestado por no comprobar correctamente los identificadores (sin saber que había utilizado la coacción Lexi de él). Ella es miembro de Consejo de Fundadores , que en secreto proteger la ciudad de los vampiros. A pesar de que él salió y rompió con Caroline, Elizabeth parece poner su confianza en Damon Salvatore que la salvó de ser atacado por Lexi , otro vampiro que vinieron a celebrar Stefan cumpleaños 's. Le suministra con la verbena de protegerse a sí misma, sus diputados y el Consejo Fundador.Ella se preocupa por la seguridad de los habitantes de Mystic Falls, e incluso trató de deshacerse de Logan Fell , un vampiro recién convertido a quien conocía desde la infancia. Logan había odiado por no darle una sepultura adecuada, por lo que secuestraron a Caroline a su chantaje. Más tarde, el sheriff Forbes se sintió aliviado de que Damon y Stefan la había salvado. John esposas del sheriff.Durante el alcalde Lockwood y John Gilbert golpe de Estado 's para matar a los vampiros de tumbas en el Día del Fundador , Isabel se opuso a su plan de utilizar la ciudad como cebo y se puso furioso cuando se reveló que se habían ido detrás de la espalda al aliarse con los diputados. John le noqueó y la ató a una silla con sus puños cuando se negó a seguir adelante con el plan. Carol Lockwood la encontró así después de que su marido fue golpeado y arrojado en el sótano para ser quemado con los otros vampiros. Isabel tarde dio la noticia a Tyler que su padre estaba muerto y que tanto Tyler y Matt que Caroline estaba siendo operado por una hemorragia interna. Apariciones Temporada 1 *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''162 Candles'' *''The Turning Point'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''Let The Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Founder's Day'' Temporada 2 *''The Return'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''The Descent'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''The Last Day'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Temporada 3 *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''Our Town '' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''1912'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Temporada 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''Bring It On'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' Temporada 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''Resident Evil'' (cuerpo parcialmente controlada por un desconocido viajero) *''Man on Fire'' *''Home'' Temporada 6 *''I'll Remember'' *''Black Hole Sun'' (flashback) *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' *''Stay'' *''Let Her Go'' (cadáver/flashback) *''Because'' (alucinación/flashback) Temporada 7 *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' (mencionada) *''Age of Innocence'' (mencionada) *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' (mencionada) *''Cold as Ice'' (mencionada) *''This Woman's Work'' (mencionada) *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (mencionada)}} Ver también en:Elizabeth Forbes Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Familia Forbes Categoría:Personaje en The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personaje Femenino Categoría:Residentes de Mystic Falls Categoría:Personaje Recurrente Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Cazador de Vampiros Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 1 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 2 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 3 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 4 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 5 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 6 de The Vampire Diaries